May I use your shower?
by Emu Shae
Summary: It all started with a plumbing problem. LilyJames
1. Chapter 1

This was intended as a one shot, based on my current plubing problems at home, but I think this will make a cute multichapter fic. I appologize for the shortness, I really need to pee and my mom is kicking me off. Sorry. I hope to update soon.

* * *

She couldn't believe it. She couldn't fucking believe it. Not only was their new house right next door to the Potters, but their plumbing _sucked_! The Evans' had hardly been in their new home a week, and already everything in their house was backed up. One of their bathtubs had two feet of shit in it. The other bathroom had a leak at the very bottom. The third? Overflowed and backed up. The other two? You don't wanna know. Now, Lily Evans could live with this. She didn't need to use the toilet, and she had a terrible sense of smell. Petunia, on the other hand, had a perfect sense of smell and had drunk more water than one would need for two days- and it wasn't even noon yet. So, you might ask, what _is_ Lily's problem? 

As it turns out, the day your plumbing starts acting up is _not_ the right time to decide to spray dye your hair. Nor is it the time to go for a walk in the rain. She had done both, and was now sopping wet and her hair was a muss. Thus, Lily Evans did the only sensible thing- something she hope she would _never_ have to do again. Ever.

She gathered up a change of clothes, as well as her shower items and walked out the door. She stomped right up to the Potters' door- as the Winterchicks were in Arizona this time of year- and knocked. She wished she had a camera when she saw the look on James Potter's face when she asked him a question that neither thought would ever be said by her:

"James Potter, may I use your shower?"

He had laughed at her, causing her hair to turn a color to rival her former hair color, until he realised that she was serious. He had, of course, said yes, and lead her up the stairs to one of the guest bathrooms. He told her that she was free to use any and all products in it- except for the lavender bath wash, which was to be saved as his grandmother was coming in a week.

"Thanks, Potter," she said quietly as the door shut. She walked into the bathroom and stripped of her clothes. She turned on the water, stepped in, and forgot that she was in Potter's house. Using Potter's shower.

Meanwhile, in the next room over, James Potter lay on his bed, fidgetting nervously. He had the girl of his dreams taking a shower in the next room, in his house. He could just walk right in and kiss her. Or he could spy on her. There weren't any charms to keep him out, unlike at school. He meandered about his room for a while, picking things up, setting them down. He did this for about an hour, actually managing to clean his room.

He was down stairs getting a snack when he noticed the rain. It was pouring outside. He remembered that she had been drenched when she arrived.

"Maybe I'll just go and get her clothes. She won't hear me, and they'll be clean for when she comes out," he convinced himself. He found himself in the guest room a minute later, ignoring his muffin.

When Lily stepped out of the shower, hair dye rinsed out, skin clean, she was shocked to say the least. There was James Potter, bent over and picking up her clothes. She was suddenly glad that she had dried off in the shower, seeing the angle was was looking at her from.

"_James Potter, what in the bloody hell do you think you are doing!?"_


	2. Chapter 2

"I- I swear! It's not what it looks like!" he stammered, dropping the clothes immeadiately. He looked up at the furious former redhead. Her long, silky red locks (At least, he imagined they'd be silky. He'd never had the opportunity to test his theory) were sopping wet from the shower. She stood in front of him, an imposing figure despite her nudity. Not that he thought that her nude form took away from her image, but he would have thought that she would be embarassed to stand in front of anyone in that way, let alone her worst enemy.

"Then tell me, what _am_ I seeing?" she sneered. Honestly, Lily could be downright _Slytherin_ at times, even putting the Malfoy heir to shame. He'd seen it happen many times, though it wasn't plainly obious to anyone but a pureblood. "Because, truthfully, what _I_ see is an immature pervert who's _trying to **hijack my clOTHES WHILE I'M IN **_**_THE SHOWER_**!" she screamed at him, her voice getting progressively louder as she went on.

"I'm sorry, okay!? I saw the rain outside, and I remembered that you were soaking wet when you came in, and I thought I might do something _nice_ and take care of your clothes for you," he snapped at her. "Enjoy putting on cold, wet clothes," he told her coldly as he went out the door. Realizing that she was still naked from her shower, and that she had dropped her towel upon seeing Potter, Lily turned a shade of red that would make a person wonder if she had dyed her hair black or her skin red.

"**_PERVERT_**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**A/N: This was intended to be longer. Actually, I wrote this when I was still intending it all to happen on one day. Guess not. Oh well. So, anyways... Hi.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Pervert!"

"I know Lily. You've said that enough times this week that 'ts ingrained in my bloody mind!" James Potter complained to the love of his life. It had been a week since he's walked in on her shower. She'd slapped him, kicked him out, dressed an left. He hadn't seen anything. Of course, Lily wasn't one to pass up an opportunity to dig on him. However, she did, somehow,mangage not to let their parents know.

This past week had been a whirlwind of trouble for James. His paents had some work to do over the summer, so they had arranged for their neighbors, the Evans', to watch over Jaes during the day. Normally he would jump at the chance to see Lily ten hours a day, every day, but when the smartest witch in your year is out to get you, nothing is fun. Escpcially when one discovers that the phrase 'Lily pulled a prank' is no longer an entry on the "Things That Will Never Happen" list.

"Potter!" Lily snapped at her neighbor.

"Huh?"

"Hotdog or hamburger?" She asked.

"What?" How was he supposed to know what those were?

"Muggle food. Hotdog or hamburger?" That was right. He'd gotten sidetracked by his thoughts. The Evans' were having a barbeque to celebrate their fixed plumbing and had invited the Potters. They were sitting in the Evans' back yard in lawn chairs.

"Um... hamburger."

He watched as Lily turned in her chair- which was, sadly, next to his- and told her father what they wanted.

"So, care to tell me **exactly** _why_ you snuck in on my shower?" The redhead sneered at the boy with untameable black hair.

"I thought you were refusing to hear my side of the story?" James teased. She _had_, after all, cut him off every other time he'd tried to explain. Even slapped him once or twice, too.

"I'm feeling nice."

"You were wet-"

"I wanted to know if you had any reason _other_ than you sick fantasies!"

"-when you _got_ to my house! Can't you let me even finish a freaking sentence?" James nearly yelled at his long-time crush.

"Not if it sounds like something perverted!"

"You clothes were wet. I was trying to do something nice and put them in the dryer!"

Lily didn't respond for a moment. She merely stared at the man she'd thought of as an insensitive prick since she was elelven. He wan'ted to do something _nice_ for someone other than himself? She almost laughed. But, instead, she pulled herself together and coninued berating him. He was still a pervert, after all.

"That still doesn't explain why you came in while I was in the middle of my shower."

"Actually, you were just getting out-"

"Pervert!" She screamed at him.

"Jamesie-poo, act like the respectable young man I raised you to be! Not some scoundrel like Sirius!" Mrs. Potter chastised her son.

"'Jamsie-poo?'" Lily snickered at the nickname.

"Don't tell me you don't want to use it," James cooed, pretending not to be embarrassed by it.

"Shut up."

"But-"

SQUISH

"My cake!"

"Lily!"

"Pfft!"

Lily, in a fit of rage towards the male teenager who had walked in on her shower a week before, had smushed her mother's cake into the face of the most popular boy of school. Of course, that wasn't the first thing she'd thrown at him. It was, however, the most sticky.

To commemorate the event, Lily whipped out her sister's camera and snapped a photo.

"Blackmail!"

* * *

**A/N: It's been a while. You know, I really have NO idea whatsoever as to where this is going. It was intended to all take place on one day at James' house. Guess not. All I really know is that, by the end, Sirius will walk in on the two snogging at James' house. And Lily's hair will go back to red. Any suggestions for this? It will be under ten chapters, I think. But it's mostly just going to be my writer's block medication.**

**I have other accounts with stories on them, and those stories are updated just as unfrequently as this one. Thought I should be productive today **


End file.
